


short notes in a symphony of love

by browneyedgenius



Series: Drabbles/Ficlets of SHIELD [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff Bingo 2020, Lincoln Campbell (in spirit), background StaticQuake, daisy blushes, origami notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browneyedgenius/pseuds/browneyedgenius
Summary: Daisy finds cute notes from Lincoln all over the base. May catches her reading them.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Drabbles/Ficlets of SHIELD [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985476
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	short notes in a symphony of love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fluff Bingo Prompt: Cute Notes + MayDaisy

_ You look stunning today, _ the note said, bringing a smile to Daisy’s face. She’d been finding these folded origami notes all over the base that day, each with a tiny hand drawn daisy decorating the paper. Tucked in her pocket were refolded cranes, throwing stars, and even a few frogs with compliments written on them. 

“What are you smiling at?” May’s voice said from behind her, surprising Daisy. Daisy whirled around, struggling not to blush, but the tips of her ears turned red anyway. 

“Nothing,” Daisy said unconvincingly. May snatched the slip of paper from her hand, eliciting a small squeak from Daisy. “Hey!”

“You look stunning today,” May read out, her lips quirking up in a teasing smile as Daisy turned redder and redder. “And who wrote this?”

“Lincoln,” she admitted, voice tiny and face red as a tomato. Her hand unconsciously moved towards her pockets, and May noticed.

“There are more of them?”

“Maybe?” said Daisy meekly. 

May gave her pseudo-daughter a Look™. “You know this is really unprofessional, right?”

As Daisy tried to stammer out a reply, she continued, “If Lincoln’s writing little notes for you, you should at least write some back.”

When Daisy didn’t say anything, only standing there in surprise, May added, “I have note paper in my bunk. You can draw little pikachus on them.”

All Daisy could manage was a shocked pikachu face.


End file.
